


control over me

by bbqcastiel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, and so is writing this damn, implied OT7, k-pop idol life is hard, showki are members of monsta x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbqcastiel/pseuds/bbqcastiel
Summary: “Should we film our next?”“We should stream it instead.”“What great fanservice.”





	control over me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearestyoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestyoo/gifts).



> Inspired by the time Shownu said that he was wearing Kihyun's white shirt during his VLive.

Commitments are not the man with a petite and pale body believes in. It's a waste of time and a waste of his youthful body. Not that age is going to stop him from having sex, no.

Being an idol is supposed to be a pristine and pure image of a person, talent and attitude that was personally hand-crafted by God. No skin imperfections, vices, and especially no dating. Fans would eat all those up and make themselves fall in love with the men that are so far from what they are being presented as by their company.

During the tight schedules of being an idol, the group of seven boys is getting closer because of their circumstances, and the staff who were always with them along the way. It's suffocating, eyes following their every move, news articles feature them for every romantic assumption, every touch that may have lingered too long, the looks that may have meant something entirely different.

Release only comes with them taking advantage of this closeness.

That release was the reason Kihyun opened the door of Shownu's hotel room.

"This goes here," staff, Jae noona, is fumbling the tripod in front of the wide shoulders of his hyung.

They're in front of the window overlooking the night lights of the skyline of Sydney. The two too close for comfort in the eyes of the idol still sporting a light eyeshadow. Too occupied by the Vlive camera work dilemma to notice Kihyun.

Kihyun knocks on the nearest wall and leaned his whole weight on it with his arms crossed. Shownu was just seating in the solo sofa while their staff was trying to frame the idol on the frame, and the broad-shoulders were touching, prodding, enticing, the waist of the woman that was leaning further into the body that she’s well-versed with.

"Manager's calling you," they both look up, doe-eyed, and is met with a cold stare.

"Hey, Kihyun-ah," Shownu says with as an oblivious tone in his voice as usual. Their staff excusing herself quietly, acting nonchalant, and closed the door past Kihyun. It strikes a nerve in Kihyun.

"The tour stressing you?" he nods his chin in his direction.

"This tripod certainly is," checking himself on the screen while positioning the chair and himself but to no avail.

With the hum of the AC matching the hum that his skin is emitting from just a layer beneath. Kihyun pushes himself on the wall he was leaning in and slowly, with an exaggerated twist of his hips, stalks Shownu's fumbling figure. He smirks when he gets close enough for the older man to see him with his peripheral vision, Shownu drawing his brows in to focus on the task at hand, trying hard to not let his eyes leave the phone and onto Kihyun’s.

He stops at the foot of the bed, just in front of Shownu and sits, ever so slowly, sighing when his weight dipped the soft mattress that he can't help but lay fully vertical.

"What are you doing?" a deep grumbly voice asks.

"I'm enjoying the bed, what?" with closed eyes, he stretches his hand over his head as much as he can.

"You're enjoying _my_ bed a little too much."

Sharp eyes look at the smaller, rounder ones with a side eye. Shownu pointedly looks at the sliver of pale skin that his rode up white shirt reveals and the arch of his spine, burying his lower body onto the mattress with a pose that of an adult model and back to his eyes again.

Kihyun scoffs. "The question is, are you enjoying this?" he wiggles his hips in small circular motions as if enticing the older to take it.

"I'm going to go live, Kihyun-ah."

"Hoseok hyung's still doing his part."

"I'm setting up the phone, noona was helping me—"

Kihyun sits up. "Oh, what was she helping out with? Was she helping you _destress_? I saw how you two were acting, was she going to fondle your balls while you finger her wet pussy—"

He stops himself and looks at the older, now leaning back to his chair in a relaxed manner. Damn it.

He's looking at the red-face of Kihyun while talking with a smirk on his lips. "Why did you stop?" Kihyun could only look away. He lets himself go and showed that Shownu has the upper hand in the situation.

"I know Jae noona is your favorite, don't even pretend,” he tries to lather his voice with as much sharpness as he can. “Our team is open so don't be shy and wear an actual shirt that says, 'Jae's Bitch'... or something," he grumbles at the end. He knows how pathetic it sounds, his emotions clouded his judgment and lets his mouth run off.

"Or something, huh."

"Shut up."

"Jae's bitch?"

"You are."

"I am?" he looks at the ceiling but the smirk never leaving, "well, then I have to make it more obvious."

Kihyun clicked his tongue. "What?"

"Come here."

Shownu lifts his hips up and goes further to the edge of the sofa, widening his thighs apart. A place for Kihyun to fit. He rolls his sharp eyes.

"Are you going to let me unzip this?"

Of course, Kihyun won’t.

Kihyun's legs think for him and walk to the inviting position of Shownu and take a kneel. Feeling small and being looked at with the older's eyes that must have taken pleasure with only the younger in his rightful place, but definitely why he went in the room for in the first place.

Nothing to get pissy about now, his hands went straight to palming the crotch clothed by his infamous dad jorts. He smirks and Shownu audibly sighs.

The pink lips of Kihyun find itself in contact with the rough material of jeans, leaving small kisses on top of the clothed sex of the older. Feeling the general shape of the length of Shownu and the movement underneath that is slowly filling the space of his pants, Kihyun gets satisfaction with just the thought of not even directly having contact with his skin and he still has this kind of power that can affect the man under his mercy.

“You’re having a kick at this, aren’t you?”

He hums. “Oh, you know me so well,” a kiss in between. “So I’m guessing that you also know that I like to take my precious time,” he says, looking up at the man above him. No choice but to sit accept what the younger gives him.

He proceeds to give open-mouthed kisses, and it elicited beautiful grunts from Shownu. The heat from his mouth and the teasing bites are just what helped it. His saliva leaving patches of wet evidence, the dick waiting just underneath the layer of clothing, begging to make contact.

A few nips and Kihyun had had enough of the torturously slow pace he set up, slender fingers reach out to unbutton and unzip the much-loved pants.

“Oh finally, thought you were trying to get my _pants_ a blo–”

Kihyun didn’t let Shownu finish what he has to say when he yanked his jeans off along with the underwear, the length that has been aching to let loose springs up. Kihyun’s nose is met with the strength of its scent that it only made his hole flutter onto the plug that has been assaulting his insides with every move ever since he placed it in his own room.

The smaller one did not set out to use his butt plug this night, the plan was a simple curl of the fingers, the standard pump of his own dick, some finger tease on his nipples, and the man that he is now in between in his mind. It changed when his wild imagination took him into the situation where Shownu is thrusting the silicone toy inside and out. He climaxed right then and there and dove into his luggage in search of the toy.

He buries his sharp nose on the base of the hefty length of Shownu that made the man from above inhale a gasp with the cold skin against his heated one. With parted lips he lifts his head up along the line of Shownu’s erection, maintaining contact and exhaling a warm breath along the way.

It twitched with the amount of attention it’s receiving. Kihyun looks up and sees the effect of his doing on the older, his breathing is shallow, his eyes are hooded with desire and eyebrows are coming together. It was all it took for Kihyun to get his mouth open and enclose on the head.

The tangy taste of pre-cum hit his tongue and he swirls around it, overwhelming both their senses. Shownu grunts and his hand that has been gripping the arm of the sofa darts to wove into the soft brown hair of the petite man giving his head special attention.

Shownu feels every breath that Kihyun’s mouth exhales, the skillful tongue circling his slit and the ridges on top of his mouth. Shownu knows Kihyun is teasing, testing his patience like the way he likes to do occasionally, he doesn’t move further in and Shownu couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up.

Shownu felt the tightness of his throat for a second and forced to pulled away from it when two hands held his hips down.

“God, Kihyun,” he cries. “If you keep this up, I’m not gonna last long.”

Kihyun takes his mouth off Shownu with a trail of saliva connecting both. “If you would please just sit there and leave all the talking to my mouth? You’re doing great sweetie,” he teases.

He brings his wet lips where it was before, Shownu prepares himself to have another minute of minimal contact as possible from Kihyun but the head that his hand is holding is dipping further and further into his dick, drawing out a low moan from Shownu.

Sharp and humorous eyes look up at him, he feels the tightness of the throat coming and Kihyun didn’t stop, instead, he widens the opening and takes him deep until his nose is brushing to Shownu’s pubic hairs. Shownu’s moan continues into a low guttural one and the hand he has on Ki’s hair grips tightly. Kihyun goes back up to the head breathe, kisses the slit once more and grips the hands he has on Shownu’s hips. Shownu takes this as a green light.

Kihyun opens his throat once more and Shownu thrusts his hips in time with the hand that held Kihyun’s head to meet halfway. It’s bliss, with the amount of slow and drawn out _kisses_ for the past few minutes, it feels like Shownu has found his release. But no, not now. He doesn’t want to end it now.

After a few deep thrusts, he lets Kihyun breathe and the smaller gets into work right that second. Bobbing up and down, Shownu sees his own getting sucked by pink lips and he had to look up and away to stop himself from shooting cum up Kihyun’s throat.

His eyes caught to the phone, prompted upright by the tripod. His image and the top of Kihyun’s head, going in and out of frame on display. His heart sank for a second but still sees the large red button to press to go live and there are no comments going crazy with how criminal their idols are, with a man and their own member, too.

It’s just him and Kihyun and nobody else. He sighs, in relief and with the way the Kihyun works his dick off, sucking from the lowest his mouth can without deep throating it up until the head.

The risk of live streaming their oral sex to the whole world. The image is, _hot._ Shownu sees himself on the screen, sweating and parted lips. He has never seen himself being performed blowjob to before, he can now see the appeal for mirror sex. Seeing the face that you make while being fucked out of your mind, Shownu wants Kihyun to experience this, too.

He lightly lifts Kihyun’s head up with the fist gripping his hair, his eyes are moist and ears red.

“Let me take care of you.”

He lifts him to stand and positions him on the sofa, he did not utter a complaint, Kihyun’s eyes were just following his every move. Their roles now reversed, but Shownu did not waste any time. He knows how desperate Kihyun is for contact.

With determined hands, he rips the black pants open and Kihyun helps by lifting his legs up to fully take it off. Shownu almost chokes on his own spit when his eyes landed on Kihyun’s pale skin, no underwear in sight, hard and a black plug penetrating his hole.

“Fuck,” he exhales.

Kihyun’s legs enclose his head between, resting on Shownu’s wide shoulders.

“Play with me,” the hoarse voice is enough to drive him more on the edge.

He glides his hands inside Kihyun’s white shirt, touches the skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. He finds the nubs that brought a gasp in the smaller’s lips. Shownu keeps his eyes trained on every movement that Kihyun makes, the gasp only makes him more determined to draw out emotions, like a button to press for destruction.

Shownu brings the nubs in between his index finger and thumb, rolling and pulling until Kihyun closes his eyes and tries hard to even out his breathing. That’s not enough.

Shownu comes forward to get his tongue in place. Kihyun makes a gasp and moan.

“God,” he presses his chest forward, to make as much more of Shownu’s tongue as possible. The tongue is doing wonders, circling his small nipple and nipping until it’s abused and red, and repeats it at the other. Is Shownu mimicking what he did just a moment ago, but not slow but just as torturous.

Shownu licks around and directly, drawing his moans. Kisses it occasionally and blows cold air on the wet, perked nipples. Kihyun grunts and pushes forward his chest to get his hyung’s lips on it again. It earned him a chuckle and a smirk.

“You’re so sensitive.”

The arch from his body makes his ass press on the sofa and moves the plug further. And he whines, whines in front of Shownu and it’s the first time he’s done it.

“I can’t believe you’re this close and you still moved so slow.”

“Fuck off.”

Shownu surges forward and Kihyun’s legs on the broad shoulders fold on him. His and the huge body engulfing him and plump lips on his. Teeth clashed for a split second with the hurry and immediately replaced with tongues tasting each other, sloppy and careless. He tastes the pre-cum that his own dick has accidentally let out on the other’s tongue and it makes him grunt against his lips.

“You have a dirty mouth.”

“Guess where it came from—AH!” Kihyun yelps when Shownu tugs the plug slightly, just enough to let the other know he plans to use it.

“What did you say?” his lips brushing on the other’s.

“Nothing, just—do it again,” his hands grip on Shownu’s arm. Preparing himself for the sensation that caught him off-guard.

“Do what again?” his thumb brushing the skin _outside_ the black silicone, still slick with the lube Kihyun applied when he inserted it.

“Hyung, _please,_ ” he whines for the second time. Pushing himself to meet the finger that’s roaming his skin below and not on the plug. If he isn’t red before, his face is heating up now and he’s definitely beet red.

“Mmm,” a guttural sound comes.

Their roles reversed. Shownu’s on his knees and definitely in control and Kihyun is just there to receive it all. And goddamnit Kihyun’s ready for whatever comes in his way, pun intended.

Shownu takes hold of the handle and presses, it was light but Kihyun feels every millimeter it goes inside him. Kihyun looks down, his position allows him to see the hand in between his thighs beyond his hard dick leaking pre-cum, playing with his asshole.

“Smile for the camera,” Shownu says out of nowhere.

Kihyun’s eyebrows go together and dart his eyes around the room when he finds the phone by his left. Unable to fully process what he was seeing, he gasps as a reaction to Shownu pulling the plug out halfway. His hole stretching to accommodate the size of it but didn’t get to the tapering part when Shownu slams it back in.

“Shit, FUCK!” He drops his head on the sofa with the overwhelming sensation of expecting it to be taken out only for it to be drilled into you again.

Shownu doesn’t let him fully recover when he picks up a pace, slow but fast to pick up. Just a few thrusts in and it goes quick and shallow, at times he lets Kihyun breathe with a drag of trusting it back in but it just enhances the intensity of the next wave. His eyes are getting cross-eyed, blinking to get it back to normal, trying his best not to embarrass himself more under Shownu’s mercy.

His eyes catch the phone and he looks wild. He’s helpless and it just makes him want to go to the next level and try ropes and blindfolds, just another step up.

He sees the position they’re in and the arm that is working hard to thrust the toy in and out of his puckered hole. He moans with the visual, and only wishes he can see it clearly. The dim lights are sensual but seeing them having sex with bright lights, exposing their body to their own self, is another one on his list.

A slew of curses, moans, and grunts fills the room, not even taking mind that the walls are thin. Sweat shining on their skin, there is no stopping them.

Kihyun’s gut bubbles, he’s close. His hand goes in between their bodies to reach for his neglected and sensitive dick, once he took a hold of it, he was closer than he thought he was. He was only able to pump it twice when Shownu’s other strong hand grips his wrist.

“No, I want to make you come without touching you,” he places Kihyun’s hand on his nape and the pale hand goes to grip his hair.

Shownu is doing wonders with how he manipulates the plug inside his body, he twists and hits the right spots that make Kihyun wonder if the plug itself is getting longer and harder. Shownu adjusts the angle once more and thrusts it in.

“Ah!” Kihyun jumps. He had to adjust himself on the sofa and Shownu get his arm around his back.

“I got you, I got you,” he mutters as he proceeds to ram it on the same spot, abusing his prostate and Kihyun can only scream.

He feels a dam bursting in his gut followed by hot liquid painting his red chest stripes. Everything in his body curled and immediately arched. He sees white in the yellow lamp that was illuminating their bodies, his breath caught in his throat, and his leg a dead weight on Shownu’s shoulders.

Shown places his large hands on his then pale, now red chest. Helping him even out his breath.

“You okay?” he asks breathily.

“Yeah,” he closes his eyes for a second, letting his dick twitch soft, “I’m okay.”

Kihyun hears grunts, soft but loud in the quiet room. He opens his heavy eyes and sees Shownu above him jerking himself off. His bones are basically liquid with his climax that he can’t get himself to sit up and help. His raw voice, however, is still working.

“Cum for me, hyung.”

The large man grunts and strips of cum decorate his body once again.

Shownu throws the towel at the general direction of the bathroom after cleaning their releases on Kihyun. He gets his arms under his knees and his back, carrying him to his bed. Kihyun’s small frame just _melts_ into the white duvet.

“Now can I enjoy your bed?”

Shownu huffs a laugh. He combs his hand through his disheveled hair, Kihyun hums, utterly fucked out of his mind. _God, he’s beautiful._ Kihyun grabs his arms, pulls it lightly, not enough to overpower Shownu but he took it as a sign and lays down on the other side of the bed. Kihyun lifts his head up to let Shownu’s arm pillow his head.

“You’re sensitive, alright.”

“Hush,” he draws it out until he quiets.

Snuggling close to each other, breaths evening out in time with each other. Destressing sex has never been this good. There’s a dull ache on his lower back and he’s thinking that it might be more noticeable in the morning.

“Remind me to never do that position again, that long. I’m not as flexible as I want to be.”

“Remind me, my shoulders are killing me,” he grumbles and hugs Kihyun closer. Their clothes discarded on the floor, out of mind. Now is just them two, blissed out because of their recent activity.

Kihyun rolls his hips and felt the lubed gaping hole he has. He can still feel the shape the plug that was in him, and what Shownu _fucked_ him with. God, he never would have thought that he was going to get fucked by a butt plug (but maybe he did the moment he bought a longer one than normal).

They talk. Soft murmurs than actual conversations.

“Should we film our next?” “We should stream it instead.” “What great fanservice.”

“I’m going to buy your room a full-length mirror.” “Oh, did we find your kink?”

“Shownu hyung.” “Kihyun-ah.”

And some unspoken.

“Knock, knock,” someone from the door says in time with soft taps of the knuckle on the door.

Kihyun grumbles. “Who the fuck says, ‘knock knock’ while actually knocking?”

“Hongsik hyung,” he sighs and detaches himself on the knot their bodies have formed over each other. “What is it?” he calls out.

“Sorry to interrupt, but uh,” oh, he’s definitely heard everything. Maybe even the whole floor. It makes Kihyun smirk in his mind, smug to think that Jae would no doubt have known what nasty things they have done with how loud he was just a minute ago. “It’s time for your VApp.”

“Oh, right,” he looks at Kihyun and on the phone still propped up. He calls for a minute to get himself ready and sees the pale body that was just practically sunk in the bed putting on clothes. Kihyun grabs his own white shirt and throws it at Shownu.

“Wear mine.”

Shownu catches it and with a confused face, asks why.

“Jae’s going to be in here,” he tries to say it as nonchalantly as his voice can while he puts on Shownu’s shirt that is too big for his narrow shoulders.

“Ah,” he smiles and throws it on. “I forgot you’re the jealous type, too.”

“You’re going to pretty much be wearing a shirt saying you’re mine and broadcast it live, so don’t be cocky.”

“I’m practically saying I’m your bitch,” he teases Kihyun with a call back on their earlier conversation. “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> You finished the fic, thank you so much for reading it! ❤️
> 
> This is my first time writing smut and I didn't know it was going to be this hard (pun)! I had to listen to so many kpop hoe anthems playlists while writing this WHEW
> 
> Thanks to Nasi who gave me this prompt ❤️ but also fuck you because this was torture
> 
> twitter @wonhosbottoms


End file.
